1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computer components. It more particularly relates to components and methods of using in connection with rack mounted computer equipment.
2. Related Art
There have been a variety of different types and kinds of methods and systems for mounting computer components. For example, reference may be made to the following United States patents:
PATENT NO.INVENTORISSUE DATE4,258,967BoudreauMar. 31, 10814,879,634Storrow et al.Nov. 7, 19894,977,532Borkowicz et al.Dec. 11, 19905,010,444Storrow et al.Apr. 23, 19915,216,579Basara et al.Jun. 1, 19935,460,441Hastings et al.Oct. 24, 19955,571,256Good et al.Nov. 5, 19965,684,671Hobbs et al.Nov. 4, 19975,877,938Hobbs et al.Mar. 2, 19995,896,273Varghese et al.Apr. 30, 19996,025,989Ayd et al.Feb. 15, 20006,058,025Ecker et al.May 2, 20006,075,698Hogan et al.Jun. 13, 20006,220,456 B1Jensen et al.Apr. 24, 20016,305,556 B1MayerOct. 23, 20016,315,249 B1Jensen et al.Nov. 13, 20016,325,636 B1Hipp et al.Dec. 4, 2001Re. 35,915Hastings et al.Oct. 6, 1998Des. 407,358Belanger et al.Mar. 30, 1999
Computer systems such as networks, rack mounted computer clusters, or mainframes may generally be provided with a link which allows a user or a system administrator to monitor and/or maintain the various components. For example, a workstation may be provided at or near the physical location of each server, computer and/or mainframe. A building having several networks or computer systems may require a separate diagnostic workstation for each such network or system. This can greatly increase the cost of each network or system for some applications. Further, much of that cost may be wasted or at least add a disproportionately small value in proportion to the amount of the expenditure, since the diagnostic workstation for each individual network or system is rarely used on a regular basis for many applications. Rather, it may generally be used only for routine maintenance and monitoring of the network or system.